disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Future Me Jerry's Dream Part 4/5
''Chapter 4/5 '' ''Previsouly '' Kim - Ill make sure nothing happens . and Now .. Jerry - Well all I see is money and babes Kim - How are you going to that Jerry - donno thats all I see Jack starts laughing '' Jerry - What ?? 'Jerry’s dream ''' Yo what up peeps, Im jerry, the good looking one ! anyways since Graduation i’ve become Rich, No one thought i would be the one that would be successful, I live in a mansion, and married to Minka, I lost in touch with,! I don’t even know if Jack and Kim are still together, they had a fight, about Kim leaving seaford to become a journalist, Me and Jack are tight, so I made him my Buttler! Buttler - Mr Jerry Martinez, your Breakfast is ready. Jerry - thx bro, Buttler - today, you have a meeting with you dance school today. Jerry - Thx Jack, Jack - your welcome Mr Martinez, You also have a journalist coming to see you about you life. Jerry - do you know here name ? Jack - No sir i don’t i will get that infomation right away. Door Bell rings '' Jack - Ill get that sir, Jerry - Yeah you better ''Jack roles his eyes Jack opens Door '' Reporter - Hi im Kim Craw...ford Jack Slams door shut Jack - Oh boy .. Jerry - who is it Jack - the Reporter .. Jerry - Well then Let her in , it’s not like its going to be ''Jack opens door Jerry - Kim .. Kim - Jerry, i’m the one doing the reporting on ?? Jerry - Looks like it ! Kim - Wow, Jerry - So this is my Buttler Mr Brewer, but you can call him Jack Kim - Hu, I had a Boyfriend named Jack Buttler/Jack - Yeah, Well i had a girlfriend named Kim as well, but She had to leave me !! Jerry - Jack ! Jerry - why don’t you show Kim to the living room and ill be in there soon... just after my meeting with my dance school Buttler/Jack - Yes sir With Jack and Kim '' Kim - So how long have you know Jerry for Buttler/Jack - I’ve know him since I was 12. Kim - Thank you . 'an hour later ''' Jerry - Sorry, Kim my meeting when over time, Kim - Thats ok, Mr Martinez, Jerry - Should we start Miss Crawford ? Kim - its just Ms Crawford Jerry - Ha there you go Jack! there a lady for ya Jack roles his eyes, Kim roles her eyes '' Jerry - Jack, leave us so we can do the interview Jack - Yes sir Kim - Bye Jack ''Biting her lip '' Jerry - anyways should we start Kim - Yes, So is Jack Single Jerry - Ah yes... So can we get to the questions Kim - Yeah sure, ok '''Q.' So whats it like being a BILLIONAIRE ? Jerry - A. '''Well you know its so much fun, I get to share it with one of my best friends, Kim - '''Q. '''What do you like to do in your free time when you not running your dance school Jerry - '''A. '''Well i love to party with girls ! Kim - RIght, anyways '''Q. '''Its says in my Research you where a not a good karate and school student ? How did you get to be a BILLIONAIRE ? Jerry - '''A. '''Well i wasn’t a very good Scholar or Karate, but I did find something that i was good at, which was dancing, i always loved dancing, and i guess that what made me a BILLIONAIRE . Kim - #Who inspired you to keep going and do your best ? Jerry - '''A . '''Well I think it was every one around my best m,ate jack always supported me, and i think my family as well, you know. Kim - alright - and Last question '''Q '''What is the best part of your work. ? Jerry - '''A. '''The best part of owning a dance school, is that i get to see kids and even adults, do what i love and i can see that, and help them to be as good as me! I just love Dancing and if that what makes other people happy then that make me happy. Kim - Thank you Jerry for you time, Jerry - Your welcome Kim, Kim - SO is your buttler single ? Jerry - JAACK ... Jack - Yes sir... Jerry - are you single Jack - yes i am sir, why do u wanna know that Jerry - im not the one that wants to know, Ms Crawford is the one Jack - Well then Ms Crawford , i am, I had a girlfriend that i was gonna ring her Kim - Ring here then ! Jack - ok !! ''Ring Ring .. '' Kim - Exsume, i have to get this probably my boss Jack - ok, ''On the phone '' ''Kim - Kim Crawford speaking '' ''Jack - Hi this is '' ''Jack and Kim look at each other ! '' Jack - KIM Kim - Jack !!! Jerry - Well looks like every thing turned out the way i planed it !! ''End of Jerry’s dream ' Jack - Really i’m going to your buttler !! Kim - And i’m going to interview you ! Jerry - looks like it ''Jerry walks out ! '' Milton - I have to go sorry guys, Jack and Kim - thats cool Cya Kim - DO you really think we could all loose touch ? Jack - Im not sure, like said we don’t no, where we could be ! Kim - I know i just don’t want .. ''Jack Kisses Kim '' ''Kim laughing - ''Wh..at was that for ? Jack - To spot you babling . All i care about is you and the moment we are in now, so lets just think about ''Kim Kiss Jack '' Jack - Ok we should bable more often . Kim - Ha yeah, Com one wanna get some dinner. Jack - Sure. The END ! Sorry for all the confusion, with the chapters, let me know what you think, about the whole story ? Cya later Peeps . Category:Blog posts